


Six Seeds

by bardsley



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: A drabble in which Kore (Persephone) has agency.





	Six Seeds

The pomegranate’s heart was in bloody pieces, just like hers. Its juices bled down Kore’s wrist. 

 

The King of Hades knelt at her feet, speaking to her with quiet urgency. “If you eat it, they can’t take you back. Not your mother. Not my brother. Not anyone.” 

 

He spoke as if he was trying to make her understand, but he was the one who didn’t understand. She loved him, but she would be damned if she would give  _ everything _ up for him. 

 

Kore plucked out six seeds and ate only them. They’d learn not to try to make her choose. 


End file.
